You're my Brother
by wafflewolves
Summary: Bandit's brother Cedrick decides to surprise Dominic. IQ wants to make her relationship a bit more exciting. Warning: Slash
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a fair sunny morning in Hereford as Bandit could see but that wasn't what woke him up. It was Cedrick. That's what woke him up; the career of his brother was destroyed by him. It didn't matter if he was a fraternal twin, he still cared about his brother and his dream really slapped it into him. Bandit looked on his left and saw Monika peacefully sleeping in her hoodie in which she was probably cold over night. He didn't need to wake her up until he realized that his left arm was buried underneath her body. He felt the long hairs that went past her shoulders and hoped she wake up herself soon so he could call Cedrick. Now he didn't care, he would do what he must. Bandit snagged his arm free and hopped out of bed which was good enough to wake up IQ. Bandit pushed his hair back as it looked like it became messy overnight and fetched the phone he left on his desk on the other side of the room. IQ yawned and stretched out her arms.

"I hope I didn't wake you up," said Bandit still fixing his hair with his left hand while using his smartphone with his right.

"Something was under me definitely put me awake," said IQ smiling as she glanced at Bandit's completely visible torso.

"I think you slept on my left arm," said Bandit.

"I'll be sorry for that I guess," replied IQ.

"You don't have to be but I accept your apology," said Bandit.

IQ kept on staring at Bandit's torso as she loved seeing him shirtless and cute morning looks.

"Who are you calling?" asked IQ.

"My brother, I have to keep my word that I'm supposed to," said Bandit.

"Tell Cedrick I said hi," replied IQ.

Bandit gave her a thumb up as IQ nodded in response. IQ thought it was best if she left him alone and hopped into her black skinny jeans and laced up a pair of Vans. Bandit tossed her phone, easily catching it with a hand and left the room.

Bandit waited for Cedrick to pick up. He knew it wasn't that early and after all it would be later in the day in Germany as he was in Britain.

"Well Dominic Brunsmeier, looks like you still care about your brother," said Cedrick.

"I was thinking about you this morning Cedrick, you were my very first priority this morning, I had to call," said Bandit.

"You know I was going to call you myself but looks like you beat me to it," said Cedrick.

"I hope that isn't a bad thing," said Bandit.

"Don't be insane Dominic, its better that you did but also have a feeling you want to talk about my experience miserable career ending experience. Let me make it clear that I'm way past that. I come to realize that you wanted to protect me but that CED of yours is one hell of a way to show love to the family. Now that I have less chances of dying, I hope you're happy being on the world's greatest counter terrorism team without having to worry about me. I would've loved to develop my career in GSG9 but looks like you threw that dream away from me. So what do you have to say?" asked Cedrick.

"I don't know what to say," said Bandit.

"We all make mistakes Dominic; you might have made a very brutal one. I hope you're out of the Brunsmeier the Prankster phase," said Cedrick.

"I'm way past that Cedrick. Whether I'm shooting terrorists or making love to Monika Weiss, I don't dare to even hint at my past," replied Bandit.

"Excellent. I hoped that wouldn't hold you back. I just want you to not let that interfere at all. Anyway Monika appears to have posted a picture of you this morning. I never seen any military related organization use social media so freely but looks like the world's best get a treat. Yes, you were tagged if you were wondering," said Cedrick.

"I hope there wasn't a description," said Bandit.

"Oh there definitely was one and it says…" trailed Cedrick intentionally.

"Come on just tell me," pleaded Bandit.

"When you search for the best morning looks and end up with Dominic," said Cedrick.

"That was word for word?" asked Bandit.

"That's exactly what it says," replied Cedrick.

"So how's Berlin?" asked Bandit.

"Everything's going quite well and I'm trying to get into the Bundespolizei and they're thinking about it," said Cedrick.

"If you can move and you're still fit I don't see what's holding you back," said Bandit.

"They're probably having more fun with my background than they should be but I'll simply wait for the results. Since I didn't ask yet, what's going on in Rainbow?" questioned Cedrick.

"Recently we got a quite a few new operators. We got eight total from the Canadian JTF2 and U.S. Navy SEALS," said Bandit.

"Weren't there originally two Seals and two Canadians?" asked Cedrick.

"Good you remember. So now they decided to have four total for each CTU bringing up the team strength to 28 operators," said Bandit.

"If you don't mind telling me what the new guys look like," said Cedrick.

"No problem boss. First there's Shelly Mackenzie from JTF2 who's a fair blue eyed blonde now take him with longer hair and you'll get the Seal Keith who's bearded."

(A beeping noise from Cedrick's side occurs)

"Great it's here, I mean there. Go outside now Dominic and hurry," said Cedrick.

"But I'm barely in clothes," argued Bandit.

"Just GO already," demanded Cedrick.

Bandit quickly slipped into a pair of shoes and head out the door as he ran downstairs and walked towards the main exit.

"What am I doing?" asked Bandit.

"If you're outside you'll get to see it you know," said Cedrick.

"Looking good Dominic," said a guard.

"Who's the new girl?" joked another.

"I'm outside Cedrick," said Bandit.

"Good now head to the vehicle depot," said Cedrick.

"You can't be serious Cedrick," said Bandit heading towards the depot.

"I'm dead fucking serious, now get there," said Cedrick knocking a pen on a table loud enough for Bandit to hear.

"What do I check now?" asked Bandit.

"Section 40," replied Cedrick.

"Alright," said Bandit.

Bandit couldn't believe what he saw. It was a 2017 Audi R8 Luxury Coupe. The color of the body was draped in the colors of the German flag as well as the license plates and interior. Cedrick gave Bandit a few moments before he spoke again to let Bandit get a good look at his gift. The paint job as he could see was metallic which had a nice look on an Audi. The keys were left on the hood and Bandit opened up the driver's door to get the deeper feel. The seats were fine black leather that was extremely well stitched together. The steering wheel felt amazing as he gripped the firm material. Bandit checked the mirrors and other such, investigating the compartments to find other gifts within the gift itself.

"Perhaps you deserve to take your favorite girl on a drive," said Cedrick.

"Cedrick this is just amazing, I don't know how you did it but I love it so much," said Bandit.

"Remember Dominic you're still my brother and that's what counts so dearly to me. Just text me later because I think BPOL finally made their decision. Oh and make sure you send me pictures of those new operators," said Cedrick.

"You have to go already? I'll make sure you get those pictures," said Bandit.

"I'll call you later if I can," said Cedrick.

"Bye Cedrick," said Bandit.

"Love you," replied Cedrick ending the call.

Bandit stepped out of the car and tossed his keys in his pocket and head back to the complex for the sake of breakfast and changing clothes. Once again, Bandit encountered the guards of the main entrance of the Rainbow Six complex.

"My brother got me a new car from Germany," said Bandit.

"What type?" asked a guard.

"Audi R8," replied Bandit.

"I've heard about that one mate and I'd say that's one hell of a treat," said another guard.

"It definitely is," said Bandit heading inside.

As Bandit was on the main floor he didn't see anyone suggesting they all went to the mess hall. He head up to his room on the second floor as he went inside he found something on his desk. There was a note just beside the plate. It said:

"I hope you enjoy Dominic"

Looks like someone was nice enough to drop it off to him, whoever it was. It was most likely IQ but it honestly could've been anyone else. The priority of changing came first and Bandit did so taking off his shorts which revealed he wasn't wearing underwear and swiftly tossed on a pair of boxer briefs. Although he usually wore blue jeans, that was aligned to his combat uniform and went with a black pair which was torn in almost the exact same places as his blue pair. Bandit felt a bit tighter than usual and checked the tag. It was a skinny which really didn't differentiate much from his blue pair. Bandit didn't need a belt and there was no hint of idea in his thoughts. He dived into his wardrobe to find a top he wanted to wear and found his fingers running across the hangers. A sweater looked suitable enough for the weather and took out a t-shirt to wear underneath.

His phone vibrated once suggesting it was a text message. He walked over to the desk and checked it.

Director: My office now, be there fast Brunsmeier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Things get interesting to say the least**

There was no need to reply to Liam's text, all he had to do was be there. He left the team quarters and head off to the director's building which was a lot smaller above ground and even below. There was the same old style of security as two SAS guards were at the entrance. It was easy to get in as the doors were already opened for him. As soon as he was in the hallway, a quick right put him into the large room of the director of Rainbow Six.

"I've arrived director," said Bandit.

"Excellent."

"Cedrick? What? How are you here?" A confused Bandit looked Cedrick who turned around in the chair to face him.

"Don't question it Dominic, I was driving that thing from Heathrow, so since I was here, I decided to drop by to see my brother."

"Still can't get over the R8."

"I knew you would love it instantly so that's why I gave you it in the first place."

"But if the director texted me and you're in the chair…"

"It means I'm right behind you," said Liam who hugged the operator.

"There he is Dom."

"I've had a few too many surprises today."

"I'm sure Liam has something else to offer."

"In fact it's surprises for the whole team. I wanted you over because I trust your judgement and Cedrick too I guess. Starting from weapons to headgear there's everything for everyone."

"Let's get to it Liam," said Bandit.

"Of course."

"I'm right behind you guys," said Cedrick.

The director took the two towards the large room in which a large display of material was waiting to be put in boxes. Each container was already labeled for each operator. There was a huge armor assortment which proudly sported wrist guards, neck guards, knee pads, helmets, and vests.

"Shotgun hands anyone?" asked the director.

"It looks like a good backup for ammunition," said Cedrick while Bandit seemed impressed.

"Gilles will have a new and improved version of Le Roc and just wait to compare his entirely new armor option," said Liam.

"How much heavier does it become?" asked Bandit.

"It's around 6 pounds heavier while the overall load is up by 10," replied Liam.

"What type of guy are we talking about here?" asked Cedrick.

"He's 220 pounds at 6 foot 2 and has been using that original shield for about 30 years now," said Bandit.

"Won't his reaction time to explosives with this weight put him in more danger? A newly issued GIGN shield looks great with side protection but still speed is necessary," said Cedrick.

"He's built for this type of weight and still maintains a great speed after all Monika always prevents anyone from exploding," said Bandit.

"What does she use as her gadget?" asked Cedrick.

"The MK3 Spectre scanner and in fact she's getting a new one," said Liam.

"I bet Bandit's wondering what he's getting," said Cedrick.

"I can wait Cedrick," said Bandit.

"That reminds me, there's still one more thing I haven't given you yet," said Cedrick.

"What's that supposed to be?" asked Bandit.

"Just go outside and we'll find it," said Cedrick.

The two ended up on Hereford's grassy ground in which Cedrick whistled loudly to get the gift's attention. Out of nowhere a dog ran towards Cedrick. It was German Shepherd, it looked young and seemed to be a male, it had a nice golden brown and black fur pattern all over the body. The dog sat down awaiting any further orders.

"This is Max and he's well trained. The best part is that he's young so you'll have fun with him for some time. He's trained in military purposes as well so if you ever plan on taking him in an operation, he's your dog. I hope you like it," said Cedrick.

"Cedrick why are you doing this? You know you didn't have to, I still care about even if I don't call often," said Bandit.

"I just want you to enjoy what I do Dominic. Everyday in Berlin, I think that you might just die on some operation. It makes me feel better to think that, oh at least Dom did this and this and this and then he's gone without missing somethings he could be with in his post career age. Maybe it's just the fact that I don't have a prosperous and excellent career in counter terrorism like you do Dominic. I might be able to walk, run, smile, talk, shoot, and go through everyday of the week but, I can't enjoy anything like you do Dominic. I want to be who you are, I want that chance back, I want to be with you Dom."

Bandit attempted to comfort his teary eyed brother with a hug. Max looked at the two and lay down in the grass, he wondered how the rest of the situation would play out.

"You know what Cedrick, I think it's time to retire from GSG9, it's time to do something else. I'll do it just like you did all of this to me and after all I still owe you one after the accident."

"Dominic you can't be serious, you don't have to do this to yourself. Maybe there was a reason why that accident happened, perhaps I deserved it. You don't need to retire, I didn't say that to make you feel this way. I just threw up my feelings and just hoped you would understand why I'm doing this."

"Cedrick, all it takes is one step and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Bandit took a moment to think about what he said just seconds ago. He didn't know why he said he would retire, he must be going insane.

"What the hell, did I say I would retire?"

"Those were your words Dom."

"I'm definitely not going to do that anytime soon."

"There's the Dominic I was looking for. Shall we go back to check the gear?"

"Tell him I trust your opinion more, I going to find Monika."

"I'll see you at lunch then."

"Of course Cedrick."

Max stayed with Cedrick while Bandit head back to team quarters to find IQ. IQ was hanging out with Jäger and Blitz. The two men found out IQ was mention Bandit quite a lot in their conversation.

"Looks like you really love Dominic," said Blitz.

"I think it's best to have sex with Dom when it just comes to his instincts. Asking him doesn't seem like a way to go or for sex at least," said Jäger.

"According to Shelly's dream, Bandit is huge like larger than you're thinking about," said IQ.

"How large are we talking about here?" asked Blitz.

"12," said IQ.

"Twelve what?" asked Jäger.

"Inches, what else would it be," said IQ.

"Could've used the metric system," said Blitz.

"Or America is cooler than you think Elias, deal with it," said IQ.

"Ivy League colleges are our poison ivy, you might as well deal with that," said Jäger.

"That's a shame, but at least you know that plant does grow in North America," said IQ.

"Anyway if we're still talking about Dominic, just let him ask you instead," said Blitz.

"Why can't I ask him?" asked IQ.

"Because you don't have to, he's probably running for you right now," said Jäger.

"Fucking know it all," muttered Blitz as he pointed at the figure who ran down the hallway.

Bandit stood by IQ who held her at the shoulders and looked at the conversation he seemingly interrupted. Jäger gave a discreet "go ahead" signal.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" asked IQ.

"I could," replied Bandit.

"Why not be sure of it and say yes?"

"What if I want to sleep alone?"

"Dominic."

"I'm right here."

"Just do it."

"Do what Monika?"

"What do you think I was talking about?"

"Hold on, I know where you're going with this, you don't have to feel bad about it. I was planning to have some fun tonight but if you want to wreck your bed, then that's your choice."

"Perhaps the first time will be the best on my bed."

"Cedrick might hang around for a while so I'm not sure when it'll be the best time."

"Wait, your brother is here?"

"He was the first one to tell me about your post."

"Hey, I had to Dominic, there's no better feeling than having a record of a cute morning guy in one's gallery."

"Just to check, you're the one that put breakfast in my room, right?"

"What breakfast?"

"You didn't do it?"

"I was talking to surfer boy in the mess hall."

"Cedrick is always one step ahead."

"I wonder what it would be like if I was your sister."

"I smell incest," interrupted Jäger.

"Shut up pilot, I'm trying to talk with Dominic," said IQ.

"I think we should leave them Marius, things should lift off from here," said Blitz.

The pilot and the shield bearer left the couple alone. Jäger suggested the firing range while Blitz suggested trolling on Mute. Jäger felt the urge to troll after Blitz said so and agreed. All they had to do was find the so called rock star and deal with his intelligence.

"So Cedrick called you and apparently he's here hanging around Hereford."

"That's right Monika."

"So what do you want to do?"

"You can't trick me Monika. Deep down inside you're begging for me to fuck you. You already gave that idea away."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Dominic, I did not do that."

"Lies."

"Not lying Dom."

"You just did."

"Damn it Dominic, I didn't do anything."

"Hush, you're desires are safe with me."

"It was about time we moved on."

"Cedrick seems busy enough AND I told him I was going to hang out with you."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him. Bandit stared back at her as they now held hands. It seemed like it would be the perfect moment to kiss her however interference walked by.

"Hey peeps," said Thatcher.

"What do you want Baker?" asked IQ.

"Oi, she's on the attack today. Anyway, I was confused because I saw some guy outside I've never seen before, and was wondering if you guys knew who he was," said Thatcher.

"It's my fraternal twin brother Cedrick. At first I had no idea he was here, it's a surprise for everyone," said Bandit.

"Oh, the one whose career you ended, you must've been one hell of a brother," said Thatcher.

"I'm way past my prankster days Mike, don't bother talking about that again," said Bandit.

"I can tell Dom, you do look different," said Thatcher.

"I think I know how you're past 50," replied Bandit.

"I didn't mean it like a bad thing, it's just ironic how you both end up wearing it blue or black," said Thatcher.

"We were having a moment here, no matter what color he's wearing. Can't you deal with it Mike?" asked IQ.

"Fine I'll get coffee," said Thatcher.

"Please do Mr. Baker," supported IQ.

The man actually went to get coffee. Bandit took her into his arms and carried her upstairs. They were back in his room as IQ opened the door for him. He laid her down on the bed.

"We're going to need cover," said Bandit who was flipping through the channels on his flat screen television.

"I believe that is a good idea but it better be a good movie Dom," said IQ.

"I'll find a good one."

"So what else did Cedrick do?"

"Don't get me started with that. I got a car, a dog, and his presence in our base."

"You got a car?"

"Audi R8."

"You're a lucky man Dominic."

"You're telling me."

"Where's the dog?"

"The German Shepherd named Max is outside."

As soon as Bandit found what seemed to be a suitable movie, he looked back to find a undressed IQ face down on his bed. As bare as she already was, IQ was still wearing her black sports bra. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders. He knew he would have his hands dive into the golden blonde awesomeness a few times.

"You can take that off you know."

"I don't really want to unless you want to do it for me."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be touching each other a lot."

"You seem like someone who doesn't play the waiting game Dominic."

"You have to wait until I get started."

That very phrase was the cue to see a sweatshirt fly aside along with everything else on his person. He intentionally sat next to her with his briefs on.

"Well you're still sexy as fuck with or without the bra."

"I would rip those boxers apart if I could."

"You can't pull things Monika?"

"I just want you already."

"At least we agree I'm going in bare."

IQ urged herself to get hold of the boy's underwear but felt like the conversation wasn't over just yet. Bandit rolled her over so that they could look at each other again.

"I still can't believe you have an eight pack."

"Now you know what your female replica looks like."

"That sounds scarier than it needs to be Monika."

"That shouldn't be scary Dominic."

"Easy for you to say since you actually last during horror movies."

"You're actually scared of that bullshit?"

"It's true."

"Just to be clear, is that the reason why you're not fucking me or is it something else?"

"No, I just need you to suck me off because I don't think anyone sticks olive oil in someone's ass."

"Fair enough."

IQ sat up and revealed the boy's length ended up in her face although it was like a foot away.

"No wonder you wear boxer briefs."

"There's a reason for everything."

IQ took in as much of the length as possible as she used her tongue to make the dry turn wet. As much she would've expected him to moan it was probably the lack of the erogenous zone that would be on his dick. However Bandit was simply holding his moans at bay until she fondled the rest of his dick with her hand. He definitely said ow when she flicked his balls by accident which were hanging down. According to science, his balls must have been too warm and were cooling down. She flicked it again and was punished with Bandit fingering her clit. The punishment felt more like a reward and IQ just had to flick his balls again. Bandit now gagged her as he forced her to take in more than she could handle.

"Stop doing that Monika, it hurts you know."

He let her free as soon as he finished the statement. Bandit looked at his dick as it was now satisfyingly wet with her saliva. It was time to give her what she really wanted.

"Sorry Dom."

"Do you really mean you're sorry?"

"Yes."

"So what happens now Monika?"

"I don't know Dominic." Bandit pressed his dick against her ass. He forced in the wetness and her insides tightly hugged his length. He grabbed her thighs and trust at progressively faster pace. It was just barely painful and quickly became pleasurable, making her moan and want him to thrust harder. They exchanged a few glances as she attempted to reach up to kiss him. Instead he bent down to do so. It led to a strong session of French kissing while Bandit's thrusting slowed down. IQ wrapped her legs around Bandit's back and pulled him down. He didn't resist but wanted climax all over her, meaning he needed to start fucking again. He tried to pull his head away from hers, however she held her hands behind his head. He had no choice but to bite her tongue. Reluctantly he forced himself to, jerking their heads apart. She responded with a light slap to his face.

"Damn it Dominic."

"Come on Monika, I would love to have it last longer but not when Cedrick's around."

"You didn't have to bite me."

"You Frenched me for almost an hour Monika."

"What? Are you sure?"

"That's long enough for you to stop on your own and the best part being that no one had an orgasm yet."

"I guess I did deserve that bite." IQ scratched her head.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Ruin me Dominic, fuck the naughtiness out of me."

"You're not naughty."

"I think having sex with me when your brother's visiting during the day is really naughty."

"You really want it and don't worry, you're getting it." Bandit acted like a siege ram at first making IQ feel the pain. Soon enough he thrust normally making them get closer to a climax. He watched her moan somehow making him smile. Bandit felt his dick become just as hard and alive and pulled out.

"How timely Dom." IQ shot her load all over Bandit's dick and her own abdomen. A few movements after, Bandit fired away at her face and moved back making his huge orgasm trail down to her waist. He made sure it didn't spill into her clit. Bandit stroked his dick as it now faced upwards. IQ caressed Bandit's inner thighs, it turned on Bandit enough to force a second orgasm. He was now covered in a warm, sticky, white fluid just like she was. Unknown to them, there was a hand that planned to open the door to their room.

A blonde entered the room and was surprised. IQ and Bandit looked up in shock thinking that the door was locked.

"Damn it Cedrick," said Bandit who felt it was necessary to draw out an imaginary gun. Cedrick grabbed the roll of paper towels from the table.

"Paper towels anyone?" asked Cedrick.

 **Author's Note: There's chapter two but it's not over yet (obviously).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Like I promised, Chapter 3 before the end of July.**

"So that's what Cedrick looks like. It's a shame you aren't blonde like Dominic," said IQ.

"You got me there Monika," said Cedrick, raising hands in defeat.

"Cedrick, don't you think you've discovered enough of my personal life?" asked Bandit. Cedrick looked into his brother's eyes. He knew very well that Bandit was angry and would lash out once he caught him alone. Perhaps IQ was the best protection he would get, for now.

"It's not his fault Dom, perhaps if I wasn't acting like a slut, this would've never happened," said IQ.

"You're not a slut Monika," said Cedrick. The two looked up at Cedrick in surprise as they didn't expect him to speak.

"Well that's one thing we can agree on," replied Bandit.

"Listen Dom, I know pretty well that you love her. After all, relationships between two Leo's is about attention and I won't blame you for that. You are probably balancing that between each other from what I can assume at least. Anyway you didn't expect me to be here and you won't be expecting this," said Cedrick tossed him a small box.

"What's this Cedrick?" asked Bandit.

"I'll be waiting outside with the door locked. I probably should've had two boxes but I have my flaws," said Cedrick who was about stroll out.

"Cedrick," said Bandit.

"What?" asked Cedrick.

"I think we'll take the paper towels," said Bandit.

"Good idea," approved Cedrick who then walked out. Bandit and IQ clean each other up in which they threw around 20 sheets in the trash.

"What do you think it is?" asked Bandit.

"Well he said there should've been two boxes," said IQ.

"This box is small."

"How long have we been together?"

"Literally since the beginning of our time in Rainbow."

"Which means several months of togetherness. We've definitely became closer than before."

"That is true."

"Cedrick spoke about love."

"Get to it Monika."

"I think you know what it is."

"He wants me to take it one step further."

"Open that box Dom." Although they were generally knowing what it was, it was really one hell of a surprise. There were two engagement rings in the box along with a note. They hugged as Bandit smiled back at the already delighted IQ.

"Read the note Dom."

"I think it deserves to be read in clothes, Monika."

"You're the boss."

"No one will be any longer." The two quickly clothed themselves into full dress.

"Now you can read it."

"To my brother and his dearest friend, I hope you two take it further to explore a indescribably happy relationship and future. Monika seems like a great partner in which I would admit that I haven't seen anyone so beautiful in this field. You Dominic, deserve the best no matter what happened in the past, I still care about you. Hopefully all of your friends at Rainbow will approve. After all, who doesn't bend the rules every now and then?"

"He really likes you Dominic." IQ was taking the ring out of the box.

"Monika, hold off with the ring."

"Why?"

"Do you think that you could give me some bro time with Cedrick."

"How much time do you need?"

"Have a skate off with someone, I owe Cedrick one."

"What are you going to do Dominic?"

"Let's just say that Cedrick deserves a warm and loving gift of his own."

"Have fun." IQ gave him a kiss. Bandit was laying on his back and pulled IQ closer.

"You seem to be eager to place that ring on my finger Monika."

"I have a strong feeling that it's the right thing for the right man."

"Coming from the right woman."

"I hope your age isn't making you push this back."

"Now that I think about it, we don't have to have kids in the future."

"Well that aspect would come after being wed."

"Where should we get married? Ah forget it. We're just going to streamline questions. Let me just go to Cedrick and the rings will go on later."

"You're the boss Dom."

"Oh please."

"I'm glad I picked you over Elias."

"Wait you liked him?"

"Later Brunsmeier." IQ left in a quick dash and Bandit glanced at his brother through the doorway.

 **Author's Note: I intentionally kept the brother conversation for the next chapter since I'm working on Captured**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The final chapter of You're my Brother is here!**

"Get in here Cedrick," said Bandit with a rope pulling motion.

"If you're going to punish me, I hope it's not from those CED's of yours." Bandit couldn't help but laugh.

"Punish you? "I can't believe you would think of me like that."

"Well not being in GSG9 feels like a punishment."

"That wasn't punishment Cedrick, you simply became my lab rat for an experiment which was a mere prank."

"You're saying you own me? Now that's scary."

"That's not what I meant damn it!"

"I was expecting you to get angry at me anyway so go right ahead."

"I'm not angry Cedrick."

"Are you sure? I swear you were going to kill me if I didn't give you that box."

"Well if you care about me, I definitely care about you back." Bandit reached out to hug the man who stood before him. "You're getting light Cedrick," he added. It was a weird position as Cedrick was still standing but Bandit made him sit down.

"Of course you would say that," replied Cedrick.

"You know I'd like to know what makes you say that."

"It's all the strength from your past behind, what else?"

"Serving time wasn't fun you know."

"You eradicated a whole group of German idiots by doing so."

"Not all of this can be from prison."

"Let's be clear on one thing Cedrick, I was undercover and that's why I ended up in there."

"Don't worry about it Dominic, everyone knows that."

"You're still light."

"I thought we passed that already."

"That's too bad because we're going back to it."

"You have a really strong grip you know."

"If you think I do, you should check out the Doc. I swear, how does he not kill his patients?"

"Ah, Gustave Kateb. Doctors Without Borders and Brigade des Forces Speciales Terre, I believe that's the guy."

"Looks like you know the team."

"That's just one person Dominic. I hope that grip idea's a joke."

"Well at least you figured so. Anyway, the real deal is this guy named Seamus Cowden who's called Sledge."

"I'm going to assume that's the tall shirtless guy with a sledgehammer that I saw outside this morning."

"Interesting. It's funny how he's the only one who could actually use that properly. Which makes it no surprise that he holds the speed and strength record for the SAS."

"Well he looks fit enough to support that."

"For a moment it sounded like you could get the record yourself, as if you weren't impressed."

"Pardon me for that."

"Are we just going to sit around Cedrick or what?"

"I'm your guest Dominic, I'll leave it up to you."

"I could introduce you to everyone else on the team."

"That sounds time consuming."

"It's supposed to be Cedrick. When Monika skates, she really does until the end."

"What if she's too tired, then you'll have to hold off on the engagement."

"I think it's more exciting at night."

"Whatever you say boss, she is your girlfriend after all. Who are we visiting first?"

"If you like color, you'll love both of these guys."

"You have my attention." Bandit decided that perhaps showing the more artistic side of Team Rainbow would be a good idea. Glaz sparked Mute's interest in art not to mention the younger boy already did so with his hair. There were red highlights on Valentine's Day, colored green on St. Patrick's Day, blue on a normal day, orange for Halloween, it was three colors on Christmas, and whatever occasion he chose, he picked a color. Glaz's vibrant art was a striking contrast to military life for almost anyone. He avoided painting anything grim and didn't find interest in doing so. After those two, Bandit thought of paying Blitz and Jäger a visit. Thatcher seemed suitable to come after as he was the only other person who took notice of Cedrick. Since he talked about Montagne earlier, the shield bearer deserve a high spot on the list. It was a short walk to Mute's room as it was close by on the same floor. Unknown to them, they were about to walk into a unexpectedly interesting sight.

"I think you'll be able to call him Markie," said Bandit as he knocked.

"If he's older than me I won't."

"Relax Cedrick, this guy's the youngest one on the team."

"Don't tell me you boss him around."

"He loves me. Well I meant we're really cool with each other. Or in fact it's more like that brotherly love type of relationship, just like us."

"Wouldn't your brother open the door?"

"Shut up Cedrick." Bandit knew the door was unlocked and proceeded inside catching Mute by surprise."

"Oh hey Dominic, I just finished painting nails. Call me crazy but I think black on this hand looks great." Bandit took the initiative to hug his favorite young operator.

"It looks great Markie."

"Sorry I didn't forget to hug you."

"Don't sweat it Markie. Anyway, this is my fraternal twin brother Cedrick. I think he can use a hug."

"Nice to meet you Cedrick. How does it feel to be a Brunsmeier?" asked Mute.

"It's as crazy as always having a showoff competition. If you're hugs aren't as strong as Dominic's I would gladly take one."

"Talking about Dominic, there's that one lovely physical aspect that encourages me." Mute whipped up Bandit's shirt and traced a finger down the blonde's abdomen.

"No wonder he says I'm behind schedule," joked Cedrick which made Bandit place his palm on his face.

"I'm not that interesting. I can't be."

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while Dominic. Will you be my trainer?" asked Mute who literally made puppy dog eyes.

"No," became the short answer.

"Come on Dominic, if you can have. Valentine's Day apprentice, why not have an apprentice you can always have around?" questioned Cedrick. Bandit sighed.

"As long as you don't make me look short."

"You're not short Dominic," said Mute.

"Oh really? I can't even be the same height as my brother." Cedrick was more on the taller side as he was 6'2'' while Bandit tagged along at 5'11''.

"You've never complained about your height before Dominic, I don't see what knocking on 42 years old is going to change."

"For fucks sake Markie, now you're making me sound old." Pissed off Bandit left the room and dragged Cedrick along who could only shrug. Bandit came back to slap Mute in the back of the head and then officially left. Mute ran a hand through his hair and wondered what went wrong. Perhaps it was the socks he was wearing. They were full length soccer socks which hit his knee with green and black horizontal stripes that were an inch each. He was planning on practicing his skills solo but an obscure urge to use jet black nail polish on one hand got in the way. If one hand was done, he might as well make the other hand dark green, if he had that or he could culture clash by leaving a hand blank. He wasn't sure if hugging Bandit shirtless was the problem but it happened earlier in the conversation. Anyway, it convinced him to put one on.

"Who's next my perfectly sized brother?" asked Cedrick.

"Shut up Cedrick."

"But I was asking…" (Bandit cuts him off)

"Shut up damn it."

"Dominic."

"I will literally tear you apart Cedrick if you don't stop talking about that."

"I think I know how strong you are already."

"Great."

"If it wasn't for that accident, I would actually be a challenge."

"Please stop reminding me about that accident Cedrick."

"I didn't mean to Dominic."

"I hoped you didn't, love you Cedrick."

"You think I don't?" Bandit unexpectedly kisses his brother and receives a weird look from Twitch who happened to be passing by.

"Relax Emma, it's my brother. Cedrick, this is Emma, also the shortest yet manliest looking girl while in combat gear." Twitch slapped Bandit on the ass.

"My goodness you Germans are tall," said Twitch.

"Talking about height, I think blue eyes would've made Dominic taller and cooler," said Cedrick.

"I don't know how you did it but I agree with you Cedrick," said Bandit.

"I kind of wish you did Dominic, it would make you a taller and definitely buffed version of Julien," said Twitch.

"Well we could make Dominic wear contacts," suggested Cedrick.

"But whatever you look like Dominic, you're my favorite German hero," said Twitch.

"I only saved you once Emma," replied Bandit.

"It means a lot you know," said Twitch who kissed him on the cheek and gave him a strong hug.

"Well now we have to still introduce you Cedrick to Timur," said Bandit.

"Take me to him Dominic." The two head off to the Russian quarters and entered the room of the artist. Glaz was on his bed reading a book as the relaxed figure was still wearing his beanie. At first the team thought that Glaz was a blonde but the boy's hair was jet black. It complemented his rich blue eyes quite well and gave him a pretty intimidating stare when he wore a pull up balaclava (The one like IQ's, and Frost's or simply the one we see him wear.) He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt in which the opened zipper revealed a black t-shirt. The young sniper was wearing what seemed to be joggers in which the cuffs sat on the shoes that were above his ankles. As fascinating as Glaz looked, Bandit didn't have time to fancy him.

"That book can't be that interesting is it now?" asked Bandit.

"Sorry Dominic, I sort of didn't notice you or…"

"Relax, that's my brother Cedrick." Cedrick nodded.

"I'm Glaz or Timur, I'll leave that up to you," said Glaz.

"I can see you're an artist," said Cedrick who observed the walls and desk of the room.

"I have a thing for details in which I can clearly see you're not identical twins," said Glaz.

"I think it's a great thing we're fraternal. About differences, I have to say that's quite an outfit Glaz," said Bandit.

"I just wanted to try something out. Do I look good?" asked Glaz.

"Perhaps you should ask Cedrick," suggested Bandit.

"Well if you're not going to show it off to anyone, consider it a horrible mistake," judged Cedrick.

"I'd follow you guys but I don't know what you're doing," said Glaz as he sat up.

"I still have a good amount of people to introduce Cedrick to. Since I started a hug streak, I'll continue it," said Bandit who sent Glaz back flat onto the mattress.

"I think Mark forgot to give me the hug he wanted," said Cedrick.

"Go get it Cedrick, I'll just chill out with the artist here," said Bandit. Cedrick head off to the SAS rooms which were just a short walk down the hallway.

"Call me crazy Dominic but you're pretty fun to hang out with," said Glaz.

"You're a more one on one guy so why not make you happy? It makes me feel that I've accomplished something," replied Bandit.

"I wonder what Markie is doing right now," said Glaz.

"If you really are so bored then why don't you go and fuck your boyfriend," said Bandit.

"I'm not bored Dominic."

"Consider it an order Glaz."

"I mean I could but I'm not sure if I want to know."

"Don't you think he'd be too tired after football (soccer in this case) practice?"

"I'm telling you Glaz, if I didn't walk in there, he was definitely going to start touching himself."

"And you're fucking correct. I have to say, I can't remember the last time when I needed to touch myself like that," said Cedrick.

"Oh really?" challenged Bandit.

"Alright I was like 14 and she was a really hot girl so I couldn't help myself," confessed Cedrick.

"Let's go to someone else before you dare say anything more interesting."

"I'm leaving tonight Dominic so why not move on?" On that note Bandit dragged his brother along until the man knew every single person on the team blindfolded, literally. Cedrick planned to leave at 8pm to get to Heathrow and back to Berlin. It was a two hour flight which only further encouraged Cedrick to leave on the same day. Bandit begged for him to stay at least a night but Cedrick said he had work to do. Cedrick said he would be back one day and that word proved to be true. He knew his brother cared about him and Bandit made sure he reflected that respect right back.

 **Author's Note: I intentionally left the wring scene out and as you can see, this is the end! Remember to review and feel free to say if there's anything else you guys want to see.**


End file.
